The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Acacia plant, botanically known as Acacia cognata and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘ACCOG01’.
The new Acacia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Mt. Evelyn, Victoria, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Acacia plants with attractive growth habit and foliage.
The new Acacia plant originated from an open-pollination in Mt. Evelyn, Victoria, Australia in 2000 of an unnamed selection of Acacia cognata, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with an unknown selection of Acacia cognata as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Acacia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Mt. Evelyn, Victoria, Australia in 2001.
Asexual reproduction of the new Acacia plant by cuttings in Mt. Evelyn, Victoria, Australia since 2001 has shown that the unique features of this new Acacia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.